comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-07 - Courtesy and Convenience
The meeting was set-up ahead of time, and Iron Man is actually waiting at the front door with the security disabled in the front grounds so the guests don't get attacked. Both where fliers, and Iron Man thought ahead. The Quinjet is currently in the garage and the landing pad is empty. Wonder Woman is flying along, with Kyle over in tow then. This a more formal meeting than the previous ones, and Diana is looking forwards to it, hopeful as she goes to gracefully land at the front door. In her hands is a large packet. Kyle Rayner clad in his uniform, flies behind Diana with a green glow surrounding his body. The glow fades as his feet touch the ground and he greets Iron Man with a brief nod. He then crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for the diplomat to speak first. Iron Man nods to you both, "A pleasure to meet you Wonder Woman. And a pleasure to meet you again Green Lantern. I am Iron Man, chairman of the Avengers." He moves to open the front door. "Please, come in. Jarvis will be serving refreshments." And the item Wonder Woman holds is studied openly from body posture. "I take it, that is the item Mr. Stark ordered for Ms. Potts?" He speaks in a mascline computerized voice. Wonder Woman nods over at Iron Man, "Yes. I'm sorry it took some extra time.. I hope it's still in time for her birthday." Inside is a hand carved marble sculpt of Pallas Athena. Of course, said sculpt weighs as much as something carved from solid marble would.. "And give my best regards to Jarvis, I am looking forwards to meeting him." Kyle Rayner inclines his head again. "A pleasure to see you again Iron Man. I'm glad it's under better conditions this time." He could help but look around as they are invited in. He whistles low. "Impressive." Iron Man moves to reach for the statue, but pauses. He eyes his metal hands. "Let me get something to transport it. I do not wish it damaged. And Jarvis will be delivering the refreshments himself." He then nods toward Kyle. "I hope Hawkman shared my apologizes for before, for my uncharacteristic actions. I have been meaning to make a point to stop in St. Roch to see Hawkman again. I should not put it off to be honest, as it will never get done at that rate." But once everyone is inside, he motions to the open double doors to the sitting room. "I will be back in a moment with a way to store the statue safely." Wonder Woman follows Iron Man over inside, "Thank you. It will be a pleasure to see it into it's proper hands." She walks along after Iron Man, looking about the decor of the Mansion and the front room and nodding approvingly at what she sees. Kyle Rayner cracks a smile. "It's alright, Iron Man. We were all under a lot of pressure back then. I'm just glad it worked out as well as it did." He also looks around at the decor as they walk. "I took the liberty of visiting the Avenger Academy where I met She-Hulk. I was impressed with the program as a whole. Tony Stark is a good man for what he's done." "Thank you for your kind words. Mr. Stark has his flaws, but he really wants to make a difference for the better." Iron Man soon leaves Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in the sitting room as he heads to the back areas of the mansion. This leaves the two alone for a few minutes before Jarvis will be entering with refreshments. Jarvis is starting to bald, and he looks so prim and proper! He pushes a silver wheeled cart with two trays upon it. He pours tea from one tray into a delicate cup, and advises the type of tea: Jasmine Tea for the lady, and anything that Wonder Woman wishes in it. He then does the same for Green Lantern: Green Tea, hahahaha, right?! Sugar and cream is added as requested. Then each individual tray is placed on a side-table on either side of the couch. Each tray has its own selection of cookies and crumpets as they say. Wonder Woman nods over, "We all do. And thank you, Jarvis." she inclines her head over at him and then gives him over a sweeping bow then over as she moves to sit down. "And I thank you for making the time in you busy schedule to meet with us. I would like for a more formalized arrangement for cooperation between our two teams, and our worlds as wlel." She takes the tea. Kyle Rayner nods in agreement. "I totally agree. Afterall, we're only human." He side glances at Diana before adding. "Mostly." He takes a seat and gladly accepts the green tea from Jarvis. "Thank you, sir." Ever the polite one, he takes a sip and nods. "Good stuff." Then he adds after Diana speaks again. "I took the time to research the Avengers, and it seems their goals are very similar to that of the Justice League. Considering that, there's no reason why we can't be friends. Now that our two worlds have merged, we should definitely align ourselves together. If for no other reason that info on the various villians that we are familiar with and you aren't, and vice versa." Jarvis bows himself in an elegant and disciplined manner that only butlers can seem to manage! Darn amazing butlers! (Go Alfred too!) "You are very welcomed Wonder Woman. Please let me know if there is anything else I can get you." He also bows toward Green Lantern, "My pleasure sir." Iron Man returns to hear Wonder Woman's thanks for making time in his busy schedule. "That is certainly not a problem. I believe such discussions are important." And he likely has the most patience for them. He is carrying a metal crate, but when he opens the lid, it is revealed to have a number of padding items in it. He uses some of the items to pick up the statue rather than his bare metal hands, and places it into the cratehe does not wish to risk scratching the statue. He then reseals it and sets it against the wall. "I will take this to Miss Potts' home after this meeting Jarvis." Basically, don't beat him for making a mess! Jarvis just gets this 'look' of you better! Before he departs from the sitting room with his push tray. Iron Man then responds to Green Lantern, "I understand you have support from the U.N., but I have not heard of any official ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. Many of our records are mixed and linked to their own server database on criminals and supervillains, as a result we have access to a lot of confidential information. This is a concern as I do not know of your security defenses or how you handle clearance for the Justice League." He does not exactly sound against it, just concerned perhaps? Difficult to tell with the neutral sounding computerized voice. Wonder Woman nods over, "Of course." Diana understands the myriad ways bureaucracies protect their own turfs, "I would not wish to get you into a struggle with those whom sponsor your organization. If determining what files you can legitimately share without issue would be difficult, then I am fine with continuing our interactions on a more interpersonal level instead." She smiles, "And pursuing such things as training and patrolling together. Regardless, we all stand to have much to learn to one another." She smiles, "And tell Mister Stark that his gift to the orphanage will greatly help the children, and it is vastly appreciated." She sits back and nods, mixing business over with pleasure as she gently sips at her tea. Kyle Rayner smiles. "I can understand that Iron Man. No harm, no foul, you know? But like Wonder Woman said, something of an interpersonal nature. Like, for example, when I'm not attending to Lantern business offworld, how about I patrol with you guys?" "The U.S. Government sponsors us, but does not run us. And we do have an agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D. to share information on criminals, they also have a liason on our team, but she had to earn full-fledged membership." Iron Man then nods, "All options will be duly considered, and I shall pass your message to Mr. Stark of course." Iron Man stands between you two and the television, not too close to crowd. His arms cross over his chest as he stands there with his masked blank face. "Patrolling together is not a bad idea. It can be easily arranged, and some of the Avengers can be visit other areas as well either via boot jets or by the Quinjet;" duly named by a drunk Tony...don't ask. Wonder Woman nods over at Iron Man, "Excellent. I would appreciate the sharing of files, but it will take time on both our ends to assure that our sponsoring organizations find this course acceptable. In the interim, socializing will be just as good." She simles, "I would like, if your Jarvis approves of the idea, of having perhaps an event for our members to meet one another, such as a barbecue." Kyle Rayner leans back in his chair, nodding to both Diana and IM. "Sweet. Despite the initial distrust that I had of some of you guys, I'm happy to say that I was wrong about a lot of it." He raises his cup slightly. "I look forward to working with you." He turns to Diana. "A barbeque would be awesome. How about it, Iron Man?" "Just a lot of it?" Iron Man shakes his head, "I will speak to Jarvis, a number of our members enjoys barbeques, even if I do not personally attend them. We would need a guest list ahead of time for security reasons." He is fine with the BBQ though, and the other co-working experiences. "I believe getting to know each other would be a wise course of action, as distrust can bred difficulties. There are also some files I believe likely should be shared in either case. The Skrull are an alien race of shape-shifters, and are very dangerous especially when you consider the risk of inflirtration. I am sure there are also high security risks from your world that it would be wise for the Avengers to know about." Wonder Woman nods over, "Of course. I'll speak with our team on getting you our files transferred as soon as possible. We will no doubt face some similar issues to what you have, but you *will* get them if I have to meet with every single bureaucrat who believes that they will be a danger if shared and convince them otherwise." From the flash in her eyes, she is -quite- willing to. "And social events to build trust and mutual patrols are an excellent beginning to build an operational relationship on. Thak you Iron Man, and I hope this association proves beneficial to us all." Kyle Rayner nods once as he places the tea cup back on the cart. "I've recently become aware of the Skrulls, and the Skree by proxy." He looks over at Diana before replying, "On that note, I need to check in with the Guardians on Oa." He stands up from his seat and extends a hand to Iron Man. "Once again, it's been a pleasure." After shaking he turns to Diana. "I'll be in touch soon." Then, he heads for the exit. Iron Man says, "I am already reviewing the files that are a must share in either case, confidential records signed or not." He's already reviewing them?! "I will forward the confidential paperwork over to you, and if it would be fine, I would like to test your security system. I believe these two items will address most of the concerns. I will meet with the Director," whoever that is, "and discuss any additional details." He then nods, "I hope so as well. We are all concerned for the future." Iron Man then nods toward Kyle Rayner. "If you have any information on their current activities, it would be much appreciated. Either race. They are both a pain in the...hind quarters. Jarvis will see that the security system is deactivated for your departure." Wonder Woman nods over at Iron Man, "Thank you, and good day Sir Iron." A light tease, and then she nods at Kyle, "And good patrol to yourself as well. Keep us informed if anything has the Guardians wary in this sector. I will share with you what I can if they require it."